Pantera i lwica
by SashaQ
Summary: /OSTRZEŻENIA W ŚRODKU/ Ministerstwo w swojej genialności ustanawia prawo małżeńskie, zmuszając mugolaków oraz pół-krwi czarodziejów do poślubienia czystej krwi magów. Czy Severus i Hermiona znajdą szczęście, czy będą się zwalczać?  tłum.
1. Chapter 1

_Kilka słów wstępu. Jest to mój debiut. Nie proszę jednak o żadną "litość" czy wyrozumiałość, a wręcz przeciwnie (wiem, dziwne xD). Konserwatywna krytyka działa motywująco, więc wytykajcie błędy, sugestie etc ^ ^_

_Muszę podziękować moim kochanym betom: **Sinetar **oraz **Aneril_**. Kochane, zrobiłyście kawał dobrej roboty. Dziękuję bardzo! :)_

_Gdyby nie te dwie zacne istoty, nie odważyłabym się umieścić mojego tłumaczenia. "The Panther and the Lioness" czytałam dawno temu. Ostatnio jednak postanowiłam je przetłumaczyć - czy była to słuszna decyzja, zobaczymy. Mam nadzieję, że tak._

_Wszystkie błędy to tylko i wyłącznie moja nieuwaga, etc._

_"Pantera i lwica" to ff z gatunku** Marriage Law **(zmuszeni do małżeństwa). Główni bohaterowie to Hermiona i Severus. Można będzie w nim znaleźć** sceny erotyczne, tortury etc**. tak więc ostrzega, aby nie było pewnych nieporozumień, że nic nie napisałam. Przed każdym rozdziałem jednak, będę starała się uprzedzać przed takowymi "wątkami"._

_**Adres:** .?sid=3151_

_**Autorka:** Valenque_

_**Zgoda: **Wysłana. Narazie odpowiedzi brak, jednak jestem pełna nadziei (ma jest umieszczone tłumaczenie na język niemiecki)_

* * *

„**Pantera i lwica"**

**Rozdział 1. Wakacje Hermiony**

Była prawie północ, ale ona nadal nie mogła zasnąć. Zaduch utrudniał oddychanie, chrapanie z sąsiedniego pokoju także nie pomagało. Miniony tydzień był najgorętszym tego roku; dni były gorące, a noce niewiele chłodniejsze. „_To nie upał, to wilgoć_" powiedział prezenter pogody. Hermiona pomyślała, że i jedno, i drugie.

Weasley'owie opiekowali się Grimmauld Place 12 i zapraszali ją, żeby tam spędziła wakacje, bezpiecznie ukryta. Ona jednak postanowiła spędzić je w domu z rodzicami. Wiedziała, że to prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, kiedy będzie mogła spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. To będzie jej ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, potem pójdzie na Uniwersytet Magii. Poza tym, walka z Voldemortem przybierała na sile i wątpiła, by pozwolono jej wracać do domu na dłuższy czas. Była w końcu najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry'ego, a Voldemort na pewno użyje wszelkich środków, żeby móc zabić chłopca. To znaczyło, że nie zawaha się posłużyć nią jako przynętą.

Jej rodzice, mugole, nie mieli pojęcia o potencjalnym zagrożeniu, w jakim się znajdowała. Oni nadal myśleli o niej jako o ich małej dziewczynce - inteligentnej, naiwnej i, cóż, dziecinnej. Hermiona nie zamierzała ich niepokoić drobnymi szczegółami magicznego świata. Faktem, że potężny, zły czarnoksiężnik, który odzyskał ciało używając mrocznych sztuk, teraz usiłuje zabić jednego z jej najlepszych przyjaciół.

Dumbledore, chociaż znał niebezpieczeństwo, chciał, by uczniowie mogli żyć normalnie, tak długo jak to możliwe, nawet z zagrożeniem wiszącym nad ich głowami. Nie chciał pozbawiać jej szansy spędzenia wakacji w domu. Hermiona widziała jego zmartwienie. Wymógł na niej obietnicę, że wróci do świata magii w ogłoszonej przez niego chwili, obojętnie gdzie by ją wysłał - bez zadawania pytań. Wiedziała też, że Dumbledore potajemnie umieścił czary ochronne wokół jej domu. Sprawdziła to po powrocie, więc oczywistym było, że ktoś o ogromnych zasobach mocy rzucił kilka złożonych zaklęć ochronnych.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, jak Harry sobie radzi. Musiał spędzić kilku pierwszych tygodni wakacji z Dursleyami, żeby wzmocnić ochronne działanie krwi jego matki. Przeniósł się jednak do Kwatery Głównej w zeszłym tygodniu. Hermiona wiedziała, że Harry miał ciężki czas, zostając w starym domu Syriusza, ale było tolepsze niż alternatywa spędzenia całego lata z znienawidzonymi krewnymi. Poza tym Weasley'owie byli tam, co łagodziło wpływ wspomnień. Prawie przygarnęli Harry'ego. Oczywiście matczyne instynkty Molly brały górę, gdy Harry był strapiony. Strata rodziców i niebezpieczeństwo, w którym się znalazł, czyniły z niej kobietę nadopiekuńczą. Hermiona przewróciła się w łóżku i nakryła głowę poduszką, próbując stłumić dźwięk chrapania ojca. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie, jak jej matka mogła to znosić. Hermiona zaktualizowała w myślach listę cech, które miały charakteryzować jej potencjalnego partnera. Zdecydowanie żadnego chrapania. _Potrzebuję snu._

Nie żeby miała jakieś perspektywy na małżeństwo, nawet gdyby chciała. Teraz interesowała ją głównie nauka. Nie będzie marnować życia siedząc w domu, wychowując dzieci, tyjąc i umierając z nudy od ciągłego powtarzania alfabetu i nauki korzystania z nocnika. W razie wątpliwości – jej dzieci byłyby wspaniałe, ale teraz to zwyczajnie nie znajdowało się na szczycie jej priorytetów.

Oczywiście, rozważała to. Była tylko szesnastolatką, prawie siedemnastolatką, miała mnóstwo czasu na to całe małżeństwo. Dzieci oczywiście później. Teraz musiała skoncentrować się na sobie i pogoni za wiedzą. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy ponownie powinna poprosić o pozwolenie używania Zmieniacza Czasu. Naprawdę chciała wziąć magię sympatyczną*, jako dodatkowy przedmiot, ale to kolidowało z numerologią. Nie. _Jeden raz wystarczy._ Może tylko porozmawia z McGonagall o indywidualnym kursie, oczywiście w wolnym czasie.

Hermiona postanowiła, że jej ostatni rok w Hogwarcie będzie najlepszym. Nawet z wiszącą nad nimi groźbą w postaci Voldemorta, miała pełne prawo oczekiwać, że będzie to wyjątkowy czas. W końcu, szła do ostatniej - siódmej - klasy. Ona i jej koledzy znajdowali się na krawędzi dorosłości – moment ekscytujący dla każdego. Stawali się biegli w swoich magicznych zdolnościach, nie byli już tymi zagubionymi dziećmi, które pierwszy raz przyszły do Hogwartu. Zda wybitnie owutemy, podejmie ostateczną decyzję o uczęszczaniu na Uniwersytet i będzie miło spędzać czas w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

Kolejne głośne parsknięcie z sąsiedniego pokoju potwierdziło oczywisty fakt - Hermiona więcej już tej nocy nie zaśnie. Gdyby tylko mogła używać magii poza Hogwartem, rzuciłaby jakieś proste zaklęcie wyciszające, by mieć trochę ciszy i spokoju. Nie zaryzykowałaby jednak swojej nowej pozycji Prefekta Naczelnego przez łamanie jakichkolwiek praw czarodziejów.

Nie będąc w stanie zasnąć, Hermiona podniosła się i włączyła lampkę nocną. Sięgnęła po list ze stolika i przeczytała go jeszcze raz, uśmiechając się do siebie.

S_zanowna Panno Granger,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformować Panią, że została Pani wybrana Prefektem Naczelnym w swoim ostatnim roku szkolnym. Pani nowe przywileje to przedłużona cisza nocna, nieograniczony dostęp do Zakazanego Działu w bibliotece _(Tak!)_,__ dodatkowe weekendy w Hogsmeade i prywatny pokój (z łazienką) dołączony do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów._

_Dodatkowe obowiązki zostaną wyjaśnione przez dyrekcję szkoły na spotkaniu, które odbędzie się w pierwszym tygodniu nowego roku._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Zastanawiała się, kto będzie drugim Prefektem Naczelnym. Było kilka możliwości. Na przykład Harry, ale on nie był prefektem i miał już wystarczająco obowiązków, może Ron, ale to znaczyłoby, że zarówno prymus jak i prymuska pochodzą z tego samego domu. Draco był bardzo prawdopodobny. Prefekt, uważany za lidera Ślizgonów, no i miał wysokie oceny. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl dzielenia obowiązków z nim przez cały rok. Kilku chłopców z Ravenclawu też mogłoby się nadawać. Poczekamy, zobaczymy.

Hermiona odłożyła list na stół i sięgnęła po książkę. Wolałaby poczytać, skoro i tak nie może zasnąć. Wtedy jej wzrok wylądował na Proroku Codziennym. Nie miała jeszcze okazji przeczytać wczorajszego numeru. Spojrzawszy na główną stronę i ujrzała kilka artykułów poświęconych dyskusji czy Ten - Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać naprawdę wrócił. Przewróciła oczami. Ministerstwo jeszcze publicznie nie potwierdziło powrotu Voldemorta, chociaż samo zostało zaatakowane pod koniec jej piątego roku Kolejny rok zaprzeczania, podczas którego Czarny Pan i jego ulubieńcy zyskają na sile.

Druga strona była pełna plotek, Hermiona szybko ominęła te artykuły. Trzecią poświęcono na biurokratyczne głupoty. Nieistotne prawa, nieustannie uchwalane przez Ministerstwo. Zmiany zawsze były niekonsekwentne i zbyt zagmatwane dla przeciętnej osoby. Jak zawsze zostaną powszechnie zignorowane. Właśnie przewracała stronę, kiedy mały artykuł na dole zwrócił jej uwagę.

„**Ministerstwo Zatwierdza Prawa Małżeńskie"**

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy czytała ten punkt. Oni nie mogli mówić poważnie.

* * *

**_Objaśnienia:_**

_*Magia sympatyczna - jest związana z szamanizmem, a przede wszystkim z pogaństwem, chociaż wiele jej elementów przetrwało po dziś dzień. Opiera się ona na dwóch podstawowych zasadach: po pierwsze na zasadzie swoistej homeopatii, po drugie na przekonaniu, że osoby czy przedmioty, które kiedykolwiek się ze sobą zetknęły, mogą na siebie oddziaływać. Wedle tych założeń osoby i przedmioty wpływają na siebie na odległość dzięki magicznym powiązaniom._


	2. Chapter 2

_I kolejny rozdział. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz go publikuję. Bardzo trudno znaleźć profesjonalną betę, w obecnych czasach. Dziękuję za komentarze. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się nawet tylu xD _

_Specjalne podziękowania dla **Tyone**, która podjęła się ciężkiej pracy **bety **__:__*_

_Wszystkie błędy to moja wina._

_Nie przynudzam dłużej, zapraszam no lektury ;)_

* * *

**Rozdział 2. Wszystkiego najlepszego!**

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył Rona, spoglądającego na niego z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. Czas wstawać i otwierać prezenty. - Rudzielec wyciągnął pudełko owinięte w purpurowy papier z wielką złotą kokardą zawiązaną u góry.

Natychmiast przebudził się. _Jego urodziny_. Pierwszy raz nie zostaną spędzone w towarzystwie Dursleyów. Po raz pierwszy obudził go też ktoś, kto trzyma dla niego jakiś prezent.

Został zmuszony do spędzenia pierwszych kilku tygodni wakacji w domu ciotki i wuja. Musiał wznowić ochronne działanie krwi jego matki, zapewniając sobie tym samym przynajmniej jedno miejsce, w którym Voldemort nie mógłby go tknąć. Po tym jednak był wolny i mógł wrócić do bezpiecznej kwatery Zakonu na Grimmuald Place 12. Weasleyowie - Molly, Artur, Ron oraz Ginny - również tam byli, prowadząc jakieś działania związane z Zakonem.

Zazwyczaj Remus pozostawał w kwaterze głównej, koordynując różne operacje organizacji. Jednakże miał własne zadania, a Molly z Arturem uprzejmie zaoferowali, że przejmą jego obowiązki tego lata. Harry przypuszczał jednak, że ich działania miały więcej wspólnego z opieką nad nim niż jakimiś sprawami Zakonu. Oprócz Hogwartu i Dursleyów, Grimmuald Place było uważane za jedyne bezpieczne od szponów Voldemorta miejsce. Chłopiec był zbyt wdzięczny Weasleyom, by umiał to wyrazić; bardzo się o niego troszczyli - opuścili swój dom, aby opiekować się nim.

Harry podniósł się, żeby zobaczyć stos prezentów u nóg swojego łóżka. Ron i Ginny uśmiechali się do niego głupkowato.

- Otwórz to - powtórzył młody Weasley.

Wziął prezent i rozerwał ozdobny papier. Otworzył pudełko, w którym znalazł czarną marmurową kulę o średnicy około pięciu cali. W dotyku była chłodna, gładka i bardzo wypolerowana. Delikatny, piękny podarunek.

- Co to jest? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Musisz pobawić się tym przez chwilę i zobaczysz - odpowiedziała Ginny, wymieniając porozumiewawczo spojrzenie z bratem.

- No ludzie, zlitujcie się nad wychowankiem mugoli - zażartował Harry.

- Nie, stary. Musisz trochę poeksperymentować z tym albo przeprowadzić badania, kiedy wrócimy do szkoły – powiedział i wręczył mu kolejny prezent.

Tym razem była to książka o historii quidditcha i najważniejszych światowych szukających. Standardowo otrzymał sweter od Molly, trochę rzeczy z „Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów", parę purpurowych i pomarańczowych skarpet od Zgredka oraz nowy kalendarz, a dodatkowo fantastyczne rękawiczki do quidditcha od Hermiony. „Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak wspaniałych urodzin" - pomyślał.

- Lepiej się ubierz. Pogramy trochę w quidditcha. Mama mówiła, że potem przygotuje dla ciebie specjalny urodzinowy lunch. – Chłopak wypchnął Ginny z pokoju, żeby Harry mógł się przebrać.

Razem rozegrali oparty na nowych zasadach mecz na tyłach domu. Podwórko było dość małe, jednak Dumbledore zdołał zagospodarować je tak, aby mogli grać w zmniejszonej wersji, będąc niezauważonymi przez sąsiadów. W dzisiejszej grze miał brać udział tylko jeden tłuczek i jeden kafel – bez znicza. Harry, Ron i Ginny starali się zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów dla swoich jednoosobowych drużyn poprzez wrzucenie kafla do jedynej obręczy na środku placu. Wczorajsza gra składała się z dwóch złotych zniczy i dwóch kafli, ale po tym, jak Harry zdołał złapać oba znicze, Ron domagał się zmiany reguł. Były to dość dziwne gry, ale przynajmniej ćwiczyli.

Harry i Ron zeszli przebrani do kuchni. Znaleźli tam Molly pogrążoną w pracy, przygotowując lunch, który zapowiedziała. Ginny pomagała zastawiać długi stół na środku pokoju. Widząc Harry'ego, Molly rozłożyła ręce szeroko i zgniotła go w potężnym uścisku.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochaneczku! – zawołała.

Harry posłał szeroki uśmiech w kierunku Rona.

- Dziękuję – wydukał.

- Nie codziennie obchodzi się siedemnaste urodziny – odpowiedziała Molly. - Biegnijcie grać, ale wróćcie na lunch już przebrani. – Pożegnała w drzwiach trójkę przyjaciół z szerokim uśmiechem.

Wrócili jednak, gdy Artur Weasley wszedł do kuchni z egzemplarzem „Proroka Codziennego" pod pachą.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry – powiedział.

- Dziękuję, panie Weasley – odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, po czym wybiegł dogonić rodzeństwo.

Kilka godzin później, wyczerpane, ale rozweselone trio tanecznym krokiem wróciło do kuchni, rozważając minutę gry między sobą. Prawie nie zauważyli Molly i Artura siedzących przy stole z otwartym „Prorokiem Codziennym". Wydawali się być pogrążeni w głębokiej dyskusji.

Spojrzawszy do góry, Artur uśmiechnął się do dzieci. Starannie złożył gazetę, umieszczając ją w kieszeni płaszcza. Molly popatrzyła trochę roztargniona. Wstała od stołu i wróciła do pracy.

- Jak tam gra? - odezwał się pan Weasley.

- Świetnie, tato – odpowiedział Ron, patrząc, jak duża sowa wlatuje przez okno. Śmigając, wylądowała przed jego ojcem.

Artur zdjął pergamin z nóżki ptaka, gdy Molly karmiła zwierzę kawałkami jedzenia. Czytając wiadomość, zmarszczył lekko brwi, a potem schował list do kieszeni.

- Coś się stało, tato? - zapytała Ginny.

- Och. Nic ważnego, to tylko jakieś sprawy z Ministerstwa. Zajmę się tym później – powiedział Artur, wymieniając znaczące spojrzenie z żoną.

Trójka spojrzało na siebie, zastanawiając się, jaka to była sprawa, że nie mogli być wtajemniczeni. Nawet teraz nie byli traktowani jako pełnoprawni członkowie Zakonu i nie mieli pełnego dostępu do jego sekretów.

Kolejna sowa wleciała, prawie uderzając Harry'ego. Ponownie wylądowała przed Arturem. Mężczyzna przeczytał list i wepchnął go do kieszeni tak jak pierwszy.

- To sowa Freda i George'a. Czego chcą? - zapytał Ron.

- Dość, moi drodzy – złajała Molly, próbując wyprowadzić ich na korytarz. – Nie wszystko jest dla waszych uszu. Idźcie się umyć, a potem będziemy mieli przyjemny lunch.

Umieścili swoje miotły w schowku koło drzwi przedpokoju, przelotnie zerkając na siebie. Harry zdjął nowe rękawiczki, otwierając drzwi. Ron i Ginny podążyli za nim.

Przez otwarte drzwi do sali wleciał ibis z przymocowanym listem u nóżki. Artur upchnął go do kieszeni, nawet nie otworzywszy.

- Na górę, kochani. Już – powiedziała Molly z lekkim zdenerwowaniem w głosie.

Ginny odwróciła się, aby zaprotestować. Otworzyła usta, jednak gdy zobaczyła, że twarz matki przybiera ciężki wyraz, bez dalszych sprzeciwów powłóczyła się wraz z chłopakami na piętro.

Kiedy dotarli, Ginny odezwała się:

– To był ibis Billa. Założę się na wszystko, że ta pierwsza sowa była do Charliego. Coś się stało. Wyraz twarzy mamy i taty wskazuje, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z urodzinową niespodzianką.

- To wydaje się mieć coś do czynienia z „Prorokiem Codziennym" - dodał Harry. - Jego pierwszego wasz ojciec schował do kieszeni, kiedy weszliśmy. Chodźcie do mojego pokoju. Mam swój własny egzemplarz, Hermiona wykupiła dla mnie prenumeratę.

Siedząc na łóżku, przeglądali numer. Wszystko wydawało się być zwykłymi śmieciami. Za czwartym razem zauważyli dopiero mały artykuł na dole trzeciej strony.

„_**Ministerstwo Zatwierdza Prawa Małżeńskie**_

_Aby kontrolować niezwykłą liczbę narodzin i poronień związanych z krzyżowaniem się czystej krwi, Ministerstwo uchwaliło następujące prawo:_

_1. Aby poprzez świętość małżeństwa propagować rozwój magicznych dzieci, wszyscy czarodzieje czystej krwi w wieku od osiemnastu do pięćdziesięciu pięciu lat są zobowiązani do złożenia petycji w ręce mugolaków* lub czarownic półkrwi pomiędzy osiemnastym a trzydziestym piątym rokiem życia._

_2. Wiedźma, która dostała więcej niż jedną petycję w ciągu trzydziestu dni może sama wybrać najbardziej dogodną propozycję dla siebie._

_3. Wiedźmy czystej krwi nie są zobowiązane do złożenia petycji małżeńskiej. Ministerstwo przyznało im prawo wyboru, aby chronić ich czystość i niewinność. Jednak, jeżeli chcą albo są niepełnoletnie, mają złożyć petycję tylko mugolakom lub czarodziejom półkrwi._

_4. Każdy czarodziej, który złoży petycję, ma swobodę, aby przyjąć lub odrzucić złożoną petycję."_

- Święty Merlinie – szepnął Ron.

- Co za grupa seksistowskich świń! - zawołała Ginny.

- To musiał być powód, dlaczego przyleciały wszystkie sowy. Wasi bracia są pełnoletni i podlegają obowiązującemu prawu – odezwał się Harry.

- Ten przepis nie przetrwa długo. Całe społeczeństwo będzie walczyło, szczególnie pełnokrwiści – powiedział rudzielec.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – odparła Ginny. - Rodziny czystej krwi przeżyły okropnie dużo poronień i narodzin charłaków. Mogliby się zgodzić z tym, żeby uwolnić się od ciągłego bólu po utracie dziecka.

- Cóż, przynajmniej wy nie jesteście zobowiązane do petycji – zawołał Ron. – Ja nie będę miał wyboru po osiemnastce.

- Taaa. Ja mogę za to wybrać śmierć jako dziewica – odcięła się Ginny.

- Możesz wziąć petycję dla mnie – powiedział Harry łagodnie, czerwieniąc się. - Nie jestem pod żadnym przymusem, aby przyjąć petycję. Mogę poczekać na ciebie.

Ginny odwróciła się z pochlebnym rumieńcem. Podkochiwała się w Harrym jeszcze przed swoim pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie. Zaczęli potajemnie spotykać się pod koniec zeszłego roku, ale ukrywała te informacje przed swoim nadopiekuńczym bratem.

- Mógłbym wnieść petycję dla Hermiony – odezwał się Ron. - Obchodzimy osiemnastkę praktycznie w tym samym czasie.

Ginny i Harry wymienili spojrzenia. Ron oraz Hermiona krótko próbowali umawiać się w trakcie szóstego roku. Zdecydowali jednak, że lepiej pozostać przyjaciółmi. Ginny pomyślała, że to rzeczywiście byłoby niestabilne małżeństwo.

- Dobrze, że żadne z nas nie musi niepokoić się tym przez rok – oznajmiła Ginny. - Może odwołają prawo przez ten czas. Zastanawiam się, co Bill i Charlie z tym zrobią. Nie mówiąc już o Fredzie oraz George'u i ich skłonnościach do łobuzowania.

- A co z Remusem? To wilkołak. Też jest zależny od prawa, prawda? - zapytał Harry.

- Nie przejmuj się Remusem. Co ze Snape'em? - prychnął Ron. - Jest zależny od prawa. Szpieguje dla Zakonu, nie wspominając o byciu śmierciożercą. Gdzie ten tłusty dupek znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie strzegł jego sekretów, a w dodatku będzie chciał go poślubić? Założę się, że będzie szedł po linii najmniejszego oporu, zanim złoży petycję.

Roześmiali się głośno.

- Jedyna osoba, która wie, kim on jest, a w dodatku jest wolna to Tonks - odezwała się Ginny trzeźwo. – Tyle że ona jest przeznaczona Remusowi. Nie myślicie, że zerwą ze sobą dla dobra Zakonu, nie? Nie ma nikogo innego, kto pilnowałby lepiej jego tajemnic.

- Kochani! Lunch! - przerwał im głos Molly wchodzącej po schodach. - Pośpieszcie się z myciem. Możemy świętować urodziny Harry'ego.

Harry schował gazetę, kiedy zeszli z łóżka.

- Zaraz będziemy! - wrzasnął Ron. – I kiedy zejdziemy, oczekuję jakiś odpowiedzi – wymruczał pod nosem.

* * *

**Wyjaśnienie:**

***** Dla tych, którzy zapomnieli. Mugolak to wiedźma lub czarodziej, który posiada rodziców Mugoli


	3. Chapter 3

_No dobrze kilka słów. Cała akcja dzieje się po 6 tomie i ff zawiera spojlery. To raz. Dwa – bardzo dziękuję za spostrzegawczość, faktycznie był błąd rzeczowy, o którym pod tekstem napisałam. Trzy, dalsze rozdziały ukażą się dopiero w połowie czerwca, gdyż mam problemy z internetem oraz wiadomo...koniec roku szkolnego, trzeba oceny poprawić. Na pewno jednak nie porzucę tekstu i będę go dalej tłumaczyć. Oczywiście muszę podziękować mojej niezastąpionej becie __**Tyone, **__która jak zawsze musiała się bardzo napracować. Jeżeli widzicie jakieś błędy czy zgrzyty – piszcie, wszystko po to, aby każdy rozdział był lepszy :)_

* * *

**Rozdział 3. Ciastka i szlam**

Kiedy Ron i Harry schodzili po schodach, z kuchni unosił się wspaniały zapach. Molly Weasley zawsze bosko gotowała. Ślinka im pociekła, zanim otworzyli drzwi do kuchni.

Stół został ustrojony najlepszą rodzinną porcelaną Blacków. Półmiski były zawalone jedzeniem, a wielki tort znajdował się na środku. Harry przyjrzał się bliżej ciastu. Zauważył coś na kształt wielkiego okręgu. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to byli miniaturowi gracze quidditcha zaczarowani tak, aby latać. Każda świeczka miała małą obręcz, a uczestnicy usiłowali przez nią przerzucić kafel. Harry zdziwił się, gdy żółty, mały przedmiot śmignął mu przed oczami. Zwinnie złapał go.

Malutcy zawodnicy natychmiast zaczęli wygwizdywać i protestować, potrząsając swoimi piąstkami. Zaintrygowany otworzył swoją dłoń i odkrył, że złapał złotego znicza.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, ale miniaturowi gracze już wylądowali i dąsali się, że chłopak zrujnował im grę.

– Dość tego – zbeształa ich Molly. – To jego urodziny. Ma prawo złapać znicza, jeżeli chce.

Harry umieścił go z powrotem na torcie. Uspokojona drużyna wznowiła swoją grę.

Ginny weszła do pokoju. Zaraz za nią podążał jej ojciec oraz Remus.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry – powiedział Lupin, wręczając mu prezent. – Nie dam rady zostać długo, ale nie mógłbym przegapić twoich urodzin.

Solenizant zaśmiał się. Popędzany przez wszystkich otworzył prezent. Była to nowa sprzączka w kształcie gryfa do jego peleryny. Były profesor wyjaśnił, że będzie szczypać w palce każdego, kto spróbuje go zaatakować. _To może być całkiem przydatne w czasie nieuniknionych spotkań z Draco Malfoyem w Hogwarcie_ – pomyślał Harry.

Zasiedli do stołu. Chłopiec zaczął opowiadać Remusowi o wszystkich prezentach, jakie dostał wcześniej. Po zjedzeniu ciasta – ku niezadowoleniu graczy, którzy stracili szansę gry – Remus oznajmił, że ma kilka nowych wiadomości.

– Tonks i ja pobieramy się – ogłosił.

Molly i Artur wyglądali na przerażonych.

– W porządku, mamo. Wiemy o nowym prawie – odezwała się Ginny.

– Nie macie prawa wiedzieć – zaprotestowała Molly. – Nie zrujnujemy Harry'emu urodzin, więc po prostu zapomnij o tym, co ci się wydaje, że wiesz. Porozmawiamy jutro.

– Mam własną prenumeratę Proroka, pani Weasley – wyznał Harry.

Molly, kompletnie zaskoczona, ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Artur wstał, aby pocieszyć żonę.

– To trudne dla mamy – wyjaśnił. – Większość z was jest uwzględniona w tym prawie.

– To zwyczajnie nie w porządku – powiedziała Molly, podnosząc głowę. – Moje dzieci powinny wziąć ślub z miłości. Nie przez jakiś program dziedziczności ustalony przez to pieprzone Ministerstwo!

Ron i Ginny wymienili spojrzenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli, jak ich matka przeklina.

– Widzieliśmy sowy dzisiaj rano – odezwał się rudzielec. – Reszta ma jakieś plany?

Artur spojrzał na syna.

– Bill żeni się z Fleur. Są razem kilka lat, zdążyli się zaręczyć. Charlie odmówił powrotu do kraju, dopóki nie odwołają prawa. Powiedział, że nie będzie brał ślubu wbrew swojej woli. Fred i George chcieli hasła do biura Knota, aby zmienić je w szambo.

Rozległy się prychnięcia wokół stołu.

– Nie wiem, co w tym zabawnego – zapłakała Molly. – Muszą wziąć ten gówniany ślub. Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałeś, aby zwiększyli smród, zanim wyślesz im hasła, kochanie.

– Przepraszam, Molly – odparł łagodnie Remus. – Zapomniałem, jak wiele osób z waszej rodziny będzie objętych tym prawem.

– W porządku, skarbie. Mam nadzieję, że ty i Tonks jesteście bardzo szczęśliwi. Przynajmniej ktoś bierze ślub z miłości. Merlin wie, że na to zasługujesz.

– Dziękuję – odrzekł wilkołak z wdzięcznością.

– Przynajmniej nie musimy martwić się o waszą trójkę czy Hermionę – odezwał się Artur. – Jak dobrze pójdzie, za rok odwołają prawo.

* * *

Hermiona usiadła do kolacji z rodzicami. Była znudzona siedzeniem w domu. Lubiła spędzać czas z rodziną, ale strasznie tęskniła za przyjaciółmi. _Dzisiaj Harry ma urodziny. Ciekawe, jak je spędza._

Pierwszy raz obchodził je z dala od Dursleyów. Była naprawdę szczęśliwa z tego powodu. Wiedziała, że Weasleyowie, a w szczególności Molly, zrobią wszystko, aby urządzić mu wymarzone siedemnaste* urodziny. Żałowała, że nie może być z nimi. Dumbledore jednak był wystarczająco wyrozumiały, żeby pozwolić jej wrócić do domu na wakacje. _Nie będę narzekać._

Pomagając mamie w sprzątaniu po kolacji, zauważyła coś za oknem. Zdawało jej się, że widziała szybki ruch w krzakach. Przyjrzała się uważniej, jednak wszystko, co zobaczyła, było czarne. _Pewnie to był wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Staję się zbyt nerwowa_. Być może dobrze się stało, że wróciła do domu. Mogła pozwolić sobie na odrobinę relaksu.

Po sprzątnięciu chwyciła jakąś książkę z półki i usiadła na tapczanie, aby zanurzyć się we frywolnej tajemniczej powieści. Jej ojciec czytał gazetę, a matka siedziała z jakimś głupim romansidłem. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy udali się do łóżek.

* * *

**Kilka objaśnień/pytań:**

_* - w oryginale jest, że Harry ma piętnaście lat. Oczywiście chodziło o siedemnaście i naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego autorka napisała piętnaście, zwłaszcza że całość dzieje się po 6 tomie. Był to błąd rzeczowy, o którym już poinformowałam ją już i czekam na odpowiedź. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za stałą czujność ;)_


	4. OGŁOSZENIE

Witam wszystkich

Chciałabym powiedzieć, że porzucam te opowiadanie. Będzie one kontynuowane przez użytkowniczkę **Saszka **:)

Nie mam na to sił już, a jeżeli Ona chce - to proszę bardzo :)

Saszka poszukuje tylko bety, jeżeli ktoś się czuje na siłach proszę się zwrócić pod mail sasha_quiet :)

Żegnajcie

Sasha


End file.
